theworldoftoontroublefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 5: Storming Fortress Clockworhty
''Chapter 5: ''Storming Fortress Clockworthy The very same night the gang took off in the stolen Helicopter, and headed to Clockworthy’s fortress to save the cartoon’s loved ones. Trev: Where almost there But suddenly from out a window of the fortress a rocket got fired heading straight towards the helicopter KABOOM! Elliot: Mayday mayday where going down The helicopter spiralled down and plummeted it the fortresses court yard, they all got out of the wrecked Helicopter, to be greeted by D.O.A.C and 2 shadowed figures Count Pringle: Well well well look who we have here boys Zombie Cat: Great can we eat em The Bull dogs: No the boss wants them alive Shadowed figure : Thats right Shadowed figure 2: Yeah that right Hayley Shadowed figure 1: Harry you idot don’t say our names Elliot: Harry & Hayley what the hell are you doing with them Oliver; I think theve taken the path of evil Hayley; Thats right boy’s me and Harry got given the powers of darkness by our master him self Harry: Clockworthy rocks Jamie: How could you side with them you were both our friends? Trev; i don’t think they had much choice Vortex; That’s what Clockworthy does, he takes the people closest to to you then turns them against you Trev: Yes but remember that Clockworthy wasn’t always like this D.O.A.C: Silence we shall take you to our master Daniel: Not without a fight D.O.A.C: Oh we’d hope you’d say that The Boy and the cartoon’s fought with all there might against the D.O.A.C and Harry and Hayley. The fight lasted at least an hour the gang almost lost be a usual shock wave blasted out of the boys heart’s knocking D.O.A.C unconscious and Harry and Hayley fled. Oliver the cat: Let’s just take a quick snap shot of us all for my album, say cheese All: CHEESE! Jamie: You and your bloody album Mr. Pringle: Now to save our loved ones Oliver; let’s split up and search for them Elliot, Trev and Link went to save Sherley in the east part of the ware house Oliver, Vortex and Blackhole went to save Peter in the South part of the ware house Daniel, Mr. Pringle and Tom went to save Mrs. Pringle West part of the ware house Jamie, Oliver the cat and Salem went to save Snowy in the North part of the ware house At the East part of the Ware house Elliot, Trev and Link walked into the east room to find a pool of acid, hanging above the pool was Sherley, she was suspended by rope , where the rope began there was a trial of gun powder towards the rope and lit candle hanging over the trail. As soon as they entered the room the candle dropped on to the trail and set of fire, the fire began to slowy reach the roped and if that happened Sherley would fall to her death. Trev: What to do what to do Sherley: Hurry up dear ill be Sherley soup in a minute Trev: Thats it Elliot: What’s it Trev; If we time it right the rope will snap and i through you across to pool to catch Sherley Elliot: Are you crazy, why cant i through you Trev: Your smaller so you’ll travel further, i think Link: What why cant i do it Trev: Your to little Elliot: Pick me up then Trev: Ready the rope is about to snapped.....go Trev tossed Elliot across the pit and grabbed Sherley and landed on the other side of the pool Trev: You did it Elliot: lets go meet the others At the South part of the Ware house Oliver, Vortex and Blackhole walked into the south room setting of a trip wire, in the middle of the room was a bed and laying on the bed was Peter, above the was a block with spikes slowing moving the towards Peter’s demise. Vortex: Peter nooo Peter: Hey cutey pie mind getting me outta this Blackhole: Leave it to me and Oliver, Oliver go find a way to slow it down and i’ll untie him Oliver: Right think ..... got it perhaps if I Oliver stepped back and trod on a loose floor panel which slowed down the trap Blackhole: Dont move Oliver: Ok Peter: HURRY UP Blackhole: Ok ok hang on just a sec..... got it go Blackhole pulled Peter off of the trap, then Oliver jumped of of the panel, and the needle trap came crashing down. Peter: Vortex you did nothing to help Vortex: Sorry Peter: But thats why i love you dumb ass Oliver; Let’s get out of here agreeded. Blackhole: Lets meet the others At the West part of the Ware house Daniel, Mr. Pringle and Tom walked into west room and in the middle was Mrs. Pringle tide to a table and above her was was a cutting slowly going toward Mrs. Pringle Mrs.Pringle: Aaaahhhh Henry help me Mr. Pringle: Jill calm down Mrs.Pringle: CALM DOWN HOW WOULD YOU FEEL BEING STRAPPED TO A DEATH TRAP!!!! Mr.Pringle; Daniel go find something reflexive Daniel: Ok how about that sheet of metal over there Mr. Pringle: Perfect, Tom go give him a hand bringing it over here Tom: Got it Daniel; To me Tom: To you Mr.Pringle: Ok when i say hold the metal sheet under the laser.... ok go for it They held the metal sheet under the laser, which made the laser reflex back on its self blowing it up, the locks on Mrs.Pringle broke. Mrs. Pringle; Get me out of here Mr.Pringle: Ok ok Tom: She’s so demanding Daniel: tell me about it At the North part of the Ware house Jamie, Oliver the cat and Salem walked into North room and in the middle was a tank of water and above the tank of was a cage slowly being lowed into the water in the cage was Snowy Oliver the cat: Snowy im here Snowy: About time Salem: Look so rope Jamie: Ok tie me then ill climb in Oliver the cat: no i’ll do it Salem; Ok me and Jamie will hold onto the rope, tug when you got her So Oliver the cat climb in the tank when Snowy was fully submerged and pulled her out of the cage then tugged on the rope , with three tugs they had him and her out of the tank Snowy: Few i thought i was a gonna Oliver the cat: I love you Snow so much Snowy; Me to Salem: Let’s get outta Jamie: lets go meet the guys A little while later the gang where reunited now for the final fight. Back Next